


Fears

by AbuseAndReuse



Category: Hole, Nirvana
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbuseAndReuse/pseuds/AbuseAndReuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtney had always suffered from nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fears

She always had this dream. She was always alone. Screaming and no one ever heard her. No one ever came to help her. She found herself walking unwillingly down a dark alleyway. She trembled with fear because she knew what she would find at the end. It was the same every time. It takes a little over 2 minutes for her to find the body and she sinks to her knees in despair. There's a shotgun laying nearby and blood on the walls. Courtney can't bring herself to look at the lifeless face of the corpse in front of her. Can't bear to look into those once bright blue eyes, now clouded over with sadness and a hint of fear. She always scrapes her knee on the needle, half buried in the mud. She almost uses it on herself. An overdose would be far better than looking at her true love's pale, cold body as it lays in the dirt. She cries. Painful sobs that tear her body apart as she wails in anguish.  
That's how she wakes.  
A lifetime ago, she would wake in his arms. Concern written heavily across his features as he held his wife tight. He kissed her lips, her neck, her cheeks, anywhere he can reach. Because he knew what the dream was about. She would hold him just as tight, breathing in his scent and clinging to him like a lifeline. Willing him to stay.  
"I'm here." He would always whisper in her ear. "I'm not going anywhere." And they both believed it. Because Kurt Cobain is an excellent liar.  
Now when she wakes, tears streaming down her face, there is no one there. She is, as always, on her own. So she lies there. Arms wrapped around herself as she curses to the sky and to anyone who will listen. She reaches an arm across the bed, feeling nothing but empty air. And she cries even more.  
She never feels the small wave of cold that suddenly enters the room. And she never feels the ghostly figure sleeping next to her, holding her tight.


End file.
